


Personal Undertale Pet Peeves

by 1Dem



Series: Pet Peeves [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, pet peeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dem/pseuds/1Dem
Summary: Pet peeves I have with undertale including people being ooc, head cannons people have and the undertale universe in general.





	Personal Undertale Pet Peeves

_OK so basically, this is a list of things that I don't like about the Undertale fandom and people who write fan fictions about the characters, I'm always game for a good fan fiction, but sometimes they just really don't work._  
_Nothing personal to anyone who enjoys or does any of the things on this list, I just don't like them myself so please don't expect me to include anything here in any of my works._  
_I just feel like ranting right now, pretty much._

1- THE MAJORITY OF THE AUs, a shocking amount have no world building, character development or any link to the original timeline, they just exist because someone got bored and wanted an AU to use.  
Another problem, mixes of existing AUs, like swapfell- what's the point? This, in my opinion and from what I've seen, gives people the opportunity to play around with an abusive and sadistic master figure and a beaten and masochistic pet figure (assuming this is sans and papyrus because they are the only characters from this universe that are ever used). At that point, they aren't our fun loving skeletons anymore, they're fucking machines that may as well by OCs, because the main and only similarity is that sans is shorter than papyrus.

I don't mind AUs like reapertale, horrortale and underfell because they actually have characters besides sans and papyrus with proper back stories, a world to live and interact in and provide an interesting spin on the original universe. What if they were all gods? What if they were "real" monsters? What if they didn't let go of their hatred for humanity? Questions like these are what shapes the universe and the characters still align roughly with their UT counterparts, unlike the more fantastical AUs that spin entirely off track from the main point of Undertale. The ones I don't like are the ones that don't stand alone, like inktale and dreamtale. (I don't like the master pet thing that some people make the UF bros have as well.)

2- SERIOUSLY OOC CHARACTERS, honestly I come across this one a lot and I've read pretty much all of the sans X reader fics on this site, it might be different for other pairings but I've had a little look at other pairings as well and they all roughly feature the same thing- sans and co. is seriously ooc in order to fit the plot. I just feel as though this just takes away from the fic, what's the point of pairing with that character when they may as well be someone else wearing that characters skin? Characters like this really get on my nerves because if you really want to pair yourself or another character with someone but you don't like that person's main personality, make an OC! It feels like they just call it sans so that they can be included in the fandom. This one stands strong with the exception of character developmemt due to post cannon events. 

2.1- BARA SANS, yeah, I get the idea that some people like to be towered over and like really big guys, but canonically sans is around frisk height and they are a young child. Sans is short, why can't he be short in fics? This actually does work with some fics but not many. 

2.2- OVERCONFIDENT, ENERGETIC AND HORNY SANS, this happens quite a lot and people seem to think that he is way more sexually driven and has much more energy than he is shown to. Given, we don't know much about how sexual he is but in the game, you hardly get the chance to flirt with him, despite being able to do so with people like TORIEL, a motherly figure.

2.3- DOM SANS AND ROUGH SEX- sans has experienced killing children and having his family killed several hundred times due to the player, he would not get sexual satisfaction from hurting someone else. He also has 1 HP, he'd never risk having this done on him. The no stamina thing also stands here, sans just seems way too lazy to do stuff like that- the attitude he always has is always off putting because it's so ooc as well. However, 1% of the time, it does work.

 

 

> _[Someone commented mentioning that maybe sans isn't as lazy as he seems and that intent would influence sans' safety, the argument was good! I void those points]_

2.6- POSSESIVE UNDYNE, this has been creeping up recently and even though alphys likes undyne, her insecurity is anxiety and she would want to be treated like a person and be able to talk to whoever she wants, not having this would feed into her anxiety. Possessive undyne comes off as creepy- objectifying someone is not cute.

2.6- SUPER CURVY TORIEL, she's meant to be the motherly figure, you aren't meant to think that she's a milf. I don't mind sans X toriel because in that sense the pairing is supposed to be cute and if Toriel being hot ties into that then great, but in some sans X reader fics Toriel is a total whore going after sans- she would never act like that.

2.7- ASGORE BEING OUT OF THE PICTURE 24/7, honestly, its like the guy doesn't fucking exist, even GASTER gets some recognition! #asgorescreentime

2.8- INCEST, I like the dynamic the skelebros have going on and incest just ruins it, there are a lot of sans X papyrus fics out there that I think are trash. 0.5% are ok.

2.9- FLOWEY LEADING THE PLOT, where every character except frisk and Chara are afraid of flowey or hates him, it just makes the story bad, at least have some event post cannon or pre cannon that makes this realistic! I lump sans in with "everyone" because he should hate frisk a lot more than flowey, sure flowey controlled the timeline before but frisk is a whole new ball game- they are the immediate threat and are a lot more determined to succeed. 

3- UNREALISTIC SITUATIONS, where characters get mad over things they shouldn't with their personality or falling for ploys that they should have seen coming because they aren't stupid.

4- PAPYRUS BEING STUPID, he's a character with as much characterisation as sans or Chara, there is no reason that he would act like a child in an adults body, optimism and immaturity are two different things.

5- GASTER, quite frankly he appears with no logical reason and gets in people's heads way too often for a person that doesn't exist.

6- FICS WHERE THE READER IS BASICALLY FRISK, they fall and meet all the monsters, woo. For me it lacks creativity and I don't read fics where x character falls underground without any other plot to make interesting anymore. 

7- REALLY ANGSTY AND ABUSED READERS, honestly this happens too often and I feel like it ruins the story because the reader is always moaning about how broken they are and stuff, sure, everyone is allowed a bad and sad side but when that's all that makes the character it isn't fun to read at all. I'm not saying that every character should be a mary sue I'm just saying that making a character that was or is: abused by parents AND has a life threatening disease AND is emo AND has no resilience AND is homeless AND wants to kill themself AND has dependency issues AND is "mysterious" because they hide their problems AND cries themself to sleep every night AND had friends who raped them (not by friends specifically as well) AND got bullied in school AND hates the cast AND has monsterphobia AND works in a really lame job that they hate AND has no friends isn't fun to read about and makes the pairing fall apart because the other character basically has to be their crutch and deal with their emotional baggage all the time. At that point it isn't really a relationship at all. In some cases, part of the story is based around the character having an emotional problem but in all cases, there is no need for so many handicaps to gain sympathy for the reader, ONE well executed problem is much better and much more realistic than fitting as many problems in as possible and hoping something fits somewhere.

8- DRUGS AND ALCOHOL, when characters that shouldn't or don't drink or take drugs do so to be angsty for the story without any particular reason other than that they feel lonely or something. Sans is never even shown to drink alcohol at grillbys, only ketchup, but if he does that I can understand that, however, someone like papyrus or toriel taking drugs when life is kinda going their way is just ridiculous and a half assed attempt at adding depth to their character.

 9- THE READER/MAIN CHARACTER IS RIDICULOUSLY OVERPOWERED FOR NO REASON, there will be no plot relevance to why they're badass or have a rainbow soul or can go into the void, they just can because look- you're a powerful character! Now feel superior! This especially gets annoying in X reader fics because every other fic shows the reader getting magical powers for no reason... what's wrong with just being an ordinary human like EVERYONE ELSE ON THE PLANET?

This point is also relevant where characters are randomly badass where they shouldn't be, like where they're supposed to be a pacifist but can wield weapons like they've been trained for years or have pinpoint accuracy. It's random, has no place in their character arc and honestly spoils the character and the story for me- how am I supposed to feel emotion for such unstable characters? Even the author doesn't know who they are!

10- ONE CHARACTER CENTERED FICS, where (normally sans) a character never leaves the stage and every event, emotion and viewpoint is based around them. They are everywhere in the story and the other characters may as well be finger puppets with the amount of variation they add. This is voided if the story is meant to be based around them like a none shipping fic but quite often it isn't and shipping fics fall into this trap very often.

11- UNNECESSARY AMOUNT OF TAGS, often leading to massive spoilers for anyone who even skims them, some things are best kept secret for the reader to discover. I get that people want their stories to be found through tags but when the tags can tell you the whole plot without reading a single chapter of the actual story, there's quite obviously too many (point made by somethingcats that I totally agree with, this has spoiled more than one story for me).

12- GENDERED FRISK, they just aren't the same after being assigned a gender, the change is small but the gender stereotypes that have to be applied to them change the tone of the story. Frisk doesn't read like Frisk when they are given a gender to conform to, even if they generally defy stereotypes, the knowledge of their gender is planted in the readers head, Frisks character cant be written the same when this knowledge affects the readers opinion of them. (Point made by Kyoki152 that I think is valid- Frisks gender is a small detail but significant and given in way too many fics for a character that's meant to be non binary.)

Disclaimer: there are some fics that I read with these in anyway just because the idea is so good, please don't let this dissuade you from writing a fan fiction, there will be people who will like your idea just as much as you do! Also, more will probably be added as I come across more things that I don't like. This list is a ranting method for me and if you agree or disagree with my points, feel free to tell me in the comments, same with if you have any that I haven't added. This can be a ranting method for you too, there's some weird stuff out there. Until next time!

PS. If I add your point I'll try and credit you coz it isn't my idea and I don't want other people thinking that it is when it's not. That's just rude.


End file.
